


addressed

by merits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merits/pseuds/merits
Summary: The queen can't fall in love with a commoner. The people tell her she deserves better.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 12





	addressed

“Kiyoko.”

“Hm?”

“I…..really like you. A lot.”

A confession letter. A box of chocolates. A girl’s uniform.

“I….”

There’s a girl, on the edge of a cliff, looking down at all the people. They’re like tiny ants crawling along hardwood, getting caught in the ridges or minor details that threaten to destroy. She is the queen, but not by choice.

“I’m sorry.” Kiyoko smiles. “I’m really sorry, Yui. I can’t….I can’t return your feelings.”

“Oh….” Kiyoko knows, she already knows that Yui is heartbroken. She hears it crack and shatter and the pieces dig into her hand. She squeezed it so tight.

“I’m sorry. I really am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” When Kiyoko looks up, Yui looks….solemn. “It’s not your fault.”

Yui walks away, but says one more thing. “The guy that has your heart is lucky.”

Kiyoko holds the letter a little tighter. It bends in the corners.


End file.
